When You're a God
by Kutasan
Summary: The battle in the graveyard had unexpected consequences. When you're a God, paradoxes don't matter. Discontinued due to a lack of inspiration, open for anyone to adopt.


I guess I'm just not a guy who can do long, multi-chapter stories... so, this is gonna be my attempt at a two-shot with uber-long chapters. I'm gonna aim for 4k chapters not including A/N's and whatnot... anyway, with this I've got to try and somehow alter my other stories into one or two-shots, excluding Thunder and Ice, because that one's just taking too long for it's chapter... well, anyway, this is another Harry timetravels thing... only he goes back much, much farther...

DON'T own Harry Potter.

* * *

In the seventy-eight million years He'd existed since the Catastrophe had Occurred, he'd been practicing His abilities- physical, spiritual, magical and mental- and had grasped a fairly large amount of what was humanly possible for an Immortal male virgin Wizard with no way to make use of the power that comes from losing ones virginity.

He'd practiced what He knew and strained the core of His magic so as to increase His amount of magical energy, He'd come up with new spells, perfected His silent, wand-less, motionless magic and used blood rituals too cleanse Himself of the foreign, tainted energies purveying His body. All of this to many explosions that He found no longer affected His body...

He had exercised his physical body to the point that He could no longer be considered human, even before He'd started to augment Himself with magical, mental and spiritual energies. He'd also found ways to do things physically that He could do magically, and had gained complete conscious control over all His bodily functions.

Spiritually, He had come to understand what His soul was, how to access the power it contained without weakening it and even add to that pool. He had, through excessive amount of intense meditation, managed to actually come into contact with a greater benevolent consciousness, one that had taken notice of Him... It had then flooded His mind with a greater understanding of the forces of the cosmos, helping Him to find yet greater control of His body, mind, and magic- to His great joy.

In the mental area, He'd come to several conclusions about where He was... Or more specifically, _WHEN_. It had been roughly 542 million years before His birth when He had been the witness to the formation of the first living cell to live above water, on land. His soul, mind, and magic had been thrown back to the beginnings of life when He had died at the hands of Lord Voldemort, the man also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had, upon arrival, subconsciously transfigured the air around Him into a functioning body that could not be hurt against His will. He had possessed that body and given it life, three seconds before the first single celled organism formed of it's own accord three millimeters directly north from His right big toe. Which was the exact spot His eyes had been focused, though the Immortal entity, known at one point in His existence as Harridun James Potter, had no clue of this fact and never found out. He did however, literally invent modern science and, over the course of twenty-five million years, had learned and memorized every single scientific fact a human mind cold possibly comprehend.

As He came to the end of His ruminations, Harridun- who had taken a liking to his own shortened anagrammatization, Odia Muerte (Hates Death)- He decided to try another transfiguration, from amphibian to lizard.

* * *

Odia la Muerte del Dragón de la Destrucción Inminente was having a particularly fun time experiencing life as a large omnivorous- though leaning toward carnivorous- dinosaurio- man he loved the Spanish language- through the judicious use of his newly discovered ability to shape-shift and creating the forerunners of the dragons he knew of from his time by transfiguration when he thought about one thing... Imparting Parseltongue into the dragons as well as conscious thought and self-awareness when the humans arrived so as to make a huge entrance as a draconic god and generally cause the humans havoc. That would be fun.

* * *

As Odia watched the young primitive subhumans of the most recent evolutionary jump discover various things over the course of a few millenia, a fun idea struck him... teaching some of them his secrets of body and spirit and secreting them all away to a small-ish continent and then using a heavily modified Fidelius Charm to hide the continent and be it's secret keeper... then bring it down millenia later and watching the lesser beings squirm and try to understand why there was suddenly much more to the world then previously thought.

And so the greatest of all living beings took a small tribe with him to a continent roughly the size of Australia and taught them the ways he had found to become one with the body and spirit to use that energy to create elements from nothing...

Fourty thousand years later- with the advent of Leif Ericson founding L'Anse aux Meadows in Canada, Odia created a being to be his far less powerful opposite in the Elemental Nations that had become of his disciples' continent and a human to counter it's power, and then left them to their disputes.

* * *

Another millenia later he brought down the planet encompassing wards and allowed the mortals to contact each other... It was interesting, the "Shinobi" and "Samurai" encountering the "Muggles" and "Wizards", so much so that when they started to fight he decided to erase their knowledge of ever having been seperate, for the fighting was pointless... and then he realized something... this was _His_ era... he was back...

* * *

As he struggled to recall his original name, Odia walked down the streets of Diagon Alley- the only place aside from Hogwarts he still remembered clearly- and recalled other things as well, things long forgotten; he was worshiped by all the dragon clans, he was worshiped by the shinobi, he was originally a human, he had loved Ginny Weasley but had come to realized over the eons that he cared more for his friend Hermione then for anyone else he'd met, the Triwizard Tournament first Task would be dreadfully easy if his younger self realized the ability to-

All his other thoughts cut off as he felt a small drain on his core. _Well, now, what have we here? _He thought to himself._ Is this the pull of the Goblet? Well, I'll certainly respond then... but why... oh, that's why, huh?_ Odia then came to realize that he could recall his name now, Harridun 'Harry' James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One with the power the Dark Lord knew not... well that was certainly true now.

* * *

Albus POV:

Albus smiled to himself inwardly as the fourth name flew from the Goblet, everything according to plan so far.

As young Mr. Potter walked into the Competitiors conference room behind the staff table, the Goblet- to Albus' great surprise- flared once more, and a fifth slip of paper slipped out of the flames. He grabbed the paper and read the name first in his mind. Impossible... Odia Muerte el Dragon de la Destruccion Inminente was a fable... a legend, myth of the highest order... his hands shook horribly as he called out in a voice barely audible to the rest of the great hall, even with a _sonorous_ cast. "O-odia la M-muerte del D-d-dragón de la D-destrucción Inminente." He was hoping against hope that the being truthfully was a fiction as he was about to call out again.

All coherent thought ended as he and the rest of the those assembled heard a voice call from outside the castle rumble.

"Who has dared try to enslave the Father of Dragons?"

And Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore knew an all consuming terror beyond any of his previous experiences.

* * *

Odia POV:

Odia inwardly laughed as he saw the entire school come rushing onto the grounds only to stop dead at the sight of him. He was sure that to them he must be intimidating, a three thousand meter long thirty-five hundred meter tall dragon hovering over the Forbidden Forest with no visible means of being held up as he slowly walked down the air to them. as his feet touched the earth he saw the vast majority of them fall down and back away in abject terror.

He saw one person however, who got back up and started moving toward him at a slow walk. It was a blond, female he believed, shorter than most of the rest. She stood below him, next to a talon four times as long as her body and started yelling up questions about things for... the Quibbler? Only a Lovegood...

As he stared down at her he slowly began to shrink himself and mutate into a half-human form. She 'eep'ed' a bit when she noticed and he sped up the process until he was bipedal, eleven feet tall, tailed, winged, scaled and clawed. His eyes were green and his horns were black, he had more proportional muscle than Hagrid and emanated an aura of general amusement. He wondered if he had managed to get the slip of paper to slip from the Goblet with the right title. He then saw a milk white Albus Dumbledore walk forward with trembling hands.

"Odia de Muerte?" He Inquired with obviously false confidence. Well, obvious to someone who could see into anothers soul.

Odia chuckled in his incredibly low baritone and replied. "Why, yes, that would be me." He stopped sending out amusement and began to radiate a certain amount of violent annoyance. "Why has someone attempted to shackle me to some petty mortal contest?" Dumbledore visibly shook in fear.

"I-i do not know, for it was not I w-who attempted." He stuttered. "B-but I will certainly not try to force you-" He was cut off from this vain of speak as Odia laughed derisively.

"Like you 'would certainly not force young Mr. Potter?' I rather dislike this false Concerned Benevolent Grandfather routine of yours, old Goat." He spat out.

Most of the students and staff alike were blown off center by this reply, not knowing who this being was, or why it seemed to dislike the Headmaster so fervently. As such, one of the more devout followers attempted to tell him off. "I don't know who you think you are," Professor McGonagall called out. "But you will certainly not insult Alb-" She was cut off as her lips sealed together of their own accord.

"Silence, Highlander worm." Odia declared in a contemptuous voice. "I am too far above your station to care what you think. I allow this bespectacled dandy to show such a low level of respect only because it is far too annoying to have to deal with all the ignorant ungratefuls of this mudball, but you far over-step your bounds." She attempted to undo his forced shapeshift as he turned to the rest of the assembled, mainly speaking to Dumbledore. "Albus, I shall..._ compete_ in this tournament for one reason... it will be a slightly less boring way to spend a blink than just observing the fallen of my children... however, should I find the one who slipped my name into that pathetic excuse for a vessel of _my_ power alone when I feel like a snack... well, let's just say that it's original purpose shall be once again called to the forefront of wizarding kinds mind."

* * *

Odia shifted again to a smaller form as he walked through the Great Hall to the Conference room, a six foot nine inch human with teal eyes and black hair with a large jagged scar going down his forehead past his left eye on its' right side across his cheek and down the left side of his neck, and features rather similar to James Potters. He thought it rather fetching.

He walked into the room at an aggravated pace and came face-to-face with his infinitely younger self. It begged the question... was he technically his own ancestor now? Had the one human line he had sired fifty thousand years ago manage to make it this far? It amused him how little he cared. His other self stared at him as though he were a ghost and looked ready to cry.

"Dad?" He uttered quietly.

Harridun shook his head and replied. "If anything I would probably be your Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. Give or take five or six dozen generations." Dumbledore stopped in shock at this. Odia didn't care however as he realized he'd forgotten to fully change his voice back to a it's normal decible and it was still a low baritone... According to the Veela's reaction to it, an incredibly sexy one at that. He could smell her pheromones from here. "So... you're the fabled 'Boy-Who-Lived', eh? Big deal, most of the half-giants in existence could survive the Death curse without even getting that scar of yours." Odia reached over and tapped Harry's scar and pulled the taint out of it. "You should go to a Mind Healer or Soul magic expert more often youngling, maybe that would have gotten this soul piece out sooner and allowed you to access your full potential more quickly."

* * *

Albus POV:

Had he heard correctly, the boy was an heir to the Dragon Father? How was that possible? He'd traced the line back as far as to the time of Myrrdin and the only thing he'd found was ties to the founders and the Peverell's... was Ignotus' father? Great grandfather was probably more in line with the timeline that had been specified but...

"He is your progeny then?" Severus asked in a condescending tone, making Albus. "Then he must be rom some lesser off shoot with no real power, because the boy has always been a complete failure-" Severus was cut off in much the same intriguing way as Minerva had been, but had been given a deep cut to the cheek as well, Odia hadn't even flicked his gaze to the man, or stopped observing his... heir?

Albus was severely concerned for his plans and schemes... Well, if that shadowy wraith that had been pulled from the scar was the soul piece than the boy could actually be properly trained and the roundabout schemes could be done away with and the truth shared with the boy... over all a much better turn out.

* * *

Odia POV:

Odia listened in a slightly amused fashion when he heard the 'adults' start to argue over trivialities. Finally he got fed up and stated quietly but with mythral in his tone. "Enough, the youngling competes alongside me. I shall represent the school I set up for my winged brethren in the first three million years of their existence post-mortem and the boy shall represent his old "Muggle" primary school, neither of which shall beget representation because they either no longer exist or because doing so would violate your secrecy law as one is non-magical. This should be fair enough, no?" This solution shut them up as they examined it internally. Finally though they all agreed.

As they finished with the formalities and began to filter out Odia said one more thing. "I shall reside in the Forest for the foreseeable future, let me know of the times for tasks or of wishes to speak over non-Tournament matters by your... post Owls. And don't try to beef up my tasks, I will perform at the level of a seventh year Hogwartian for the duration of a task, with maybe a one or two special abilities to break even for Krum's, Delacour's and the younglings particular skill sets." And walk through the walls to get to the grounds... without breaking them down.

* * *

Harry POV:

Harry was completely gobsmacked as he watched the obviously insane man morph through the wall of the castle in the direction of the Forbidden Forest... _Who the hell_ was_ he? Why did he look so similar to my father? Why did he say he was so much older than he obviously was? Wh_y _did Dmubledore seem so... scared of him? Why did he refer to me as 'youngling'? What was it that he pulled from my scar? _He walked out of the Conference room and headed toward the Gryffindor common room, mind ablaze with similar thoughts as he completely gapped the fact that his female best friend was talking to him.

He finally came to his senses when Hermione gave him a light smack on the cheek to get his attention just inside the common room. He blinked somewhat owlishly and looked at her, taking note of her for the first time since before the Goblet spat out name. "Yeah?"

"Harry, did that... thing do anything to you? You seem... off." She said concerned.

"Well... he pulled something foul and black from my scar and made it stop hurting... then he started in on being my great great so on and so forth grandfather... I honestly think he was insane... But then again, with the kind of power it would probably take to sink through the walls of the castles, it probably is to be expected... I never caught his name though." Harry answered back.

Hermione seemed taken aback by that and said. "Well, you should go to Madam Pomfrey and have her look at it. As for his name... It was some really long Spanish thing, Odia la Muerte del Dragón de la Destrucción Inminente I think." She paused as if remembering something. "'Hates Death the Dragon of Imminent Destruction' what an odd name... It's odd... he seemed really powerful... like some sort of god... called himself the Dragon Father. I could _hear_ the capitols in it." She had an odd look on her face as she looked at him. "You know, if he is all that he says, he may well be an ancestor of yours."

Harry wondered at that for a minute before he saw something outside the nearest window... an enormous slitted eye, bigger than the window at more than eighty feet away. He scrambled away from it and drew Hermione's attention to it. She gave a little shriek as she saw it, drawing the attention of the others who were all mostly having similar conversations, and they all scrambled back as well.

Then the eye started to shrink until they were looking at Odia from twenty feet out the window... He was floating on nothing. He started walking forward. when he reached the window, he phased through it, frightening a few of them.

"Youngling, I forgot to tell you something." He said as he floated toward a chair. "You've officially been emancipated under dragon law by peacefully meeting me and not dying. Meaning that the Peverell Family ring will be arriving from your... bank, in the morning be sure to wear it as it grants protection from all potions not medically assigned to you by a Healer under legitimate circumstances and a number of ways to gain access to your mind. And probably the Potter Family ring as well. Not as old as the Peverell Family ring, but then, few are. Anyway, I've also got a piece of advice... go for her, the girl will tell you if she doesn't want you." And with that he floated out of the window and sped off to the forest.

Harry just flopped down on the nearest couch and ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell?" He asked to the room in general. No one answered.

* * *

The next morning Harry found that Ron believed him to have entered on his own and refused to believe that Harry hadn't left him out. Such was the general view of about half the school, he soon discovered. It was like the Heir of Slytherin fiasco all over again... only this time the most Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors believed him alongside some Hufflepuffs and a very few Slytherins. It was ridiculous.

He thought about a few things and decided that since McGonagall had given him the day off, he would go to the Owlery and see if Hedwig was up for going to see his... relative? Odd. To see if he could help prepare him for the tasks... there wasn't anything in the rules that said the competitors couldn't help each other right?

* * *

Odia POV:

Odia looked up as an snowy owl flew up to him with a note attached. _Hmm, who's is... Hedwig?_ He almost choked on the dear he was eating as he had to keep from cry and laughing in the same breath to keep cover. He smiled gently at the bird, who seemed very nervous. "Calm, feathered one" He said in his fourteen year old voice. "I will not harm you." She seemed royally confused as to why this large ones voice was that of her owners before simply sticking her leg out for him to take the missive.

Odia read the note from Harry and smiled:

** Odia**

**Umm, well, I don't really know how to start this but, I need help with the tasks, and I was really hoping you  
**

**would want to help me with them? I guess that's a really bad introduction to a letter though, huh? Well,**

**anyway, I was hoping you would meet with me down by the school lake? Maybe we could do some dueling practice?**

**I would really appreciate it... Grandfather?**

**- Harry (youngling?)**

**P.S. Why _do_ you call me that?**

He would have to give the youngling a few pointers when it came to magic... and point out the Room of Requirement early. It could do interesting things to the flow of time within it, conceptually.

* * *

Harry POV:

Harry was waiting by the Black Lake, throwing eggs and fish to the giant squid and waiting for his grandfather to show up for what was to be their first lesson, when a large shadow passed over head. Looking up, Harry saw a large human-ish shape descending from the sky, with large wings, a long tail, horns and scales. As it landed next to him, Harry noticed that it had Hedwig with it and figured that it must be his ancestor come for their lessons. He walked up cautiously until he saw Hedwig give the being an affectionate nip on the ear and take off.

The being then began to change, physically, into Odia. Harry smiled as he saw this and said, "You _so_ have to teach me that."

Odia chuckled somewhat before he said. "Believe me, by the end of today... you'll know everything that I know now... maybe a tad more if I learn something new."

And then Odia took Harry to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor and showed him the Room of Requirement. And they spent fifty thousand years training there.

* * *

When Harry stepped out of the Room, he looked around and saw that nothing appeared to have changed, just like he'd told himself. He breathed in the air and felt it flow into his newly immortalized lungs. Learning to transfigure his body to be un-aging had taken a long time.

* * *

A/N: And there's chapter one... I don't really like it's flow... it feels really rushed... but whatever. Tell me how you like it.

Kuta


End file.
